1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the ubiquity of the Internet Web Page for information and the ubiquity of the telephone and its associated number for quality voice communications and in particular a method of converging these two entities with a capability of connecting a Web Page user (Calling Party) and the Called Party (Web Page advertiser or single party subscriber) via a Managed Voice-over-Internet Protocol Network (MVoIP) that provides carrier-grade voice quality, and performance equal to the existing Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN).
The present invention also relates to the capability of holding call requests to business customers in a “cyber queue” until such time a business representative (agent) can answer the call. The present invention further provides for Web Page navigational procedures that present value-added information to the business representative thereby reducing business representative work time when a form is completed by the Web Page user and forwarded to the business representative via the proposed invention method. The present invention further provides for “web enabling” an entire company's Web Page, not just the company's Call Center. This relates to the capability of placing a call to any name, number, symbol, etc., located on a Web Page.